


Pokemon Episode 1: The Beginning

by 23tylbri



Series: Pokemon Epic [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Epic, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Pokemon, Violent, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23tylbri/pseuds/23tylbri
Summary: My Pokemon fan fiction takes place in a region based on the United States called the Freeland Region. Tensions are high. Pokemon training is highly regulated. A person can not apply for their Pokemon Trainer License until the age of 20 (previously 10). This means that a person must be 20 years old in order to buy things like pokeballs, evolution stones, pokedex, or any other item used exclusively for Pokemon training. Each trainer must register with the region each Pokemon they have, and they are limited to one primary type. Pokeballs have been designed with tracking technology as well as a security feature where the button on the pokeball registers a trainers finger print allowing only them to use the ball. This also allows the government to keep track of each trainer and what they catch. The story follows a 16 year old boy named Cameron. He is very passionate about Pokemon. After an event at his school that causes many to believe he is illegally catching and training Pokemon, the government begins to check in on he and his family. This causes a series of events to take place that move Cameron to take his fight to a higher level.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Pokemon Epic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768816





	Pokemon Episode 1: The Beginning

Cameron made his way down the empty hallway of Emerald High. His breathing was steady and his eyes were fixed on the door that read, Principal’s Office down at the end. This was not the first time he had been through that door for causing a disruption in one of his classes. This particular instance, Malory Elkens had made a comment about his red hair and then proceeded to pour a bottle of water over his head and laughing, “sorry, I thought your head was on fire. I was trying to save you.”  
This pushed Cameron over the edge. He had hated her since kindergarten. Her family had money and she got away with just about anything. Without thinking it through, Cameron reached into his backpack’s front pocked and pulled out a pokeball that contained the Pokemon, Salandit. There was a loud pop, a flash of light, and with a quick command sparks flew from it’s mouth towards Malory scorching several strands of her perfectly curled hair. Cameron grabbed his water bottle and poured it over her head.  
“Sorry, your head was on fire. I was trying to save you.”  
Malory let out a scream. The door opened and Mrs. Lightbody walked in. Cameron quickly called Salanit back into the pokeball and put it back in his backpack.  
“What is going on in here?”  
“Cameron used a Pokemon to light my hair on fire and then he dumped water on me!”  
“Cameron. To the principal’s office. Now.” Mrs. Lightbody pointed out the door. Cameron got up, grabbed his backpack and walked out trying very hard not to smile.   
Cameron knocked on the door to the principal’s office. There was the soft sound of papers being tapped against the desk.  
“Come in.”  
Cameron opened the door slowly and stepped inside.  
“Mr. Morris, please sit down.” Principal Halloway gestured towards a very uncomfortable chair in front of his desk. Cameron took a seat. “I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to see you so often this year, yet here you are. Mrs. Lightbody called and told me you used a Pokemon to set a student’s hair on fire. Is this true?”  
“Maybe. So what if it is? I put it out. She dumped a bottle of water on my head first, why isn’t she in here too?” Principal Halloway sat back in his chair.   
“Cameron, I am going to be honest with you. Setting a girl’s hair on fire is the least of my worries at the moment. Do you have a Pokemon?”  
“No.” Cameron didn’t look at Mr. Halloway.  
“Then why would Mrs. Lightbody say you did? And how then did you set miss Elken’s hair on fire? Do you have matches? A lighter?”  
“No. None of that. Maybe Mrs. Lightbody is lying. Maybe Mallory is just a little piece of human shi…”  
“I’m going to stop you right there, Mr. Morris. That’s quite enough.” Mr. Holloway stood up and pressed a button on the wall. “I am going to have security search your backpack. If they find a Pokemon, you know what is going to happen, right?”  
“I get expelled.”  
“Yes. But not just that. You’re 16 years old. You don’t have a Pokemon license. Your Pokemon will be taken away.”  
Cameron picked up his backpack and threw it on Mr. Halloway’s desk knocking several things to the floor. Mr. Halloway sighed and bent down to pick them up. Cameron unzipped the pockets of his backpack and grabbed the pokeball quickly and put it up the back of his shirt and leaned back against the chair back so it wouldn’t slide out. The door opened behind him and the school’s security guard, Lando walked in.   
“Lando, would you please search Mr. Morris’s backpack please? He has been accused of having a fir type Pokemon without a license.”  
Lando carefully went through every pocket of Cameron’s backpack.  
“Nothing here Principal Halloway.”  
Mr. Halloway looked over at Cameron, a look of suspicion in his eyes. He thanked Lando and excused him out of the room. Without saying a word, Mr. Halloway sat down at his desk and began to type something up on his computer. After a few moment he got up and opened the door.  
“You’re excused Mr. Morris. I took the liberty of sending your father an email describing the events of today as well as miss Elken’s parents. I thought they should be informed as well. You are free to go back to class.” Cameron didn’t move for a moment. “Mr. Morris?”  
“Just thinking on my actions, sir.” Mr. Halloway raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief, but didn’t question. Mr. Halloway got up, told Cameron he had two minutes and walked out of the room. Cameron quickly let the pokeball slide down the back of his shirt and shoved it in his backpack.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

When Cameron walked through the front door of his house that afternoon he heard the sounds of the television coming from the living room. It sounded like the news.  
“It is hard to say what caused the fire, but it is believed to be the work of sympathizers of the since disbanded terrorist group, Team Rocket. Protesters have already gathered outside of the capitol to demand action to be taken for more Pokemon training control. Some say there should be a ban on Pokemon training altogether, stating it’s cruel and gives human beings too much power. Other are fighting back against this demand stating there is already too much control on Pokemon training ever since the law was passed ten years ago that raised the trainer licensing age to 20 years old, limiting trainers to only one main type of Pokemon, and requiring all trainers to register each of their Pokemon and Pokemon type with the region. It’s hard to say what will come of this. This is Hillary Olsen, Emerald City News.”  
“Cam? Is that you?”  
“Yeah, mom.”  
Cameron’s mother came into the kitchen, a look of worry on her face.  
“I got another email from your principal today. He said you used a Pokemon to light a girl’s hair on fire?”  
“He doesn’t have any proof of that.”  
“Cameron, this is serious. Especially with all of these attacks going on in the world. The government is monitoring everyone more closely.” Cameron’s mother put her hands on her hips. “Was it Salandit?” At the sound of his name, there was a loud pop from the inside of Cameron’s backpack and loud ripping noise as the pocked was too small for the lizard. “And now we need to get you a new backpack.”  
“I’ll make it work.”  
“Cameron…when your father gets home…he’s going to make you release Salandit.”  
Cameron wouldn’t look at his mother. He simply nodded his head and made his way to his room. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out a way to hide Salandit. He couldn’t keep him here, there was too much risk of his being found while he was at school. He couldn’t bring him to school with him anymore now that he was going to be monitored more closely.   
He heard the front door open and close and then the sound of intense and muffled conversation between his father and mother. After a minute of that, footsteps coming down the hall towards his room. There was no knock. The door opened and there stood his father. Not the tallest man, standing at five foot eight. His hair was red like Cameron’s. He was a tired looking man who had spent the last 10 years working for a pokeball company. It was his father who gave him the unregistered pokeball. He had used it as a test and ended up catching Salandit. And now, with Cameron’s recent events at school, his father was at risk of not only lose his job, but going to jail.  
“When I gave you that Pokemon, I trusted you. And now you went and set the daughter of Ralph Elkens hair on fire! What were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t. She poured water over my head! She gets away with everything because of her dad!” Cameron’s father looked away. Of course Cameron was right. Ralph Elkens was the head of the department of Pokemon training. He was the one who came up with all the regulations and restrictions for pokeballs and Pokemon trainers.  
“Cameron, I’m at a loss here. I don’t know what to do.” At these words came a knock on the front door. Cameron’s father turned his head and listened for a moment. The sound of Cameron’s mother set their worst fears in motion.  
“Hello Mister Elkens. Please come in.” Cameron’s heart sank.   
“Thank you Mrs. Morris. Would your husband and son happen to be home? I would very much like to talk with them.” At these words Cameron’s father made his way down the hallway. Cameron followed.  
“Mister Elkens. I think I can guess why you are here.” Mr. Morris’s voice shook slightly.  
“I’m sure you can.” Mr. Elkens was taller than Cameron’s father by about five inches. He worse a black pressed suit with a shiny red tie. He was bald with a salt and pepper goatee. Cameron looked out the window. There was black SUV style car with two men, both in black suits and sunglasses standing there. Both men had two large Arcanines at their sides. Mr. Elkens spoke again,  
“Please, correct me if any of this is wrong, but neither you or your wife are Pokemon trainers?”  
“That’s right.”  
“And neither one of your are registered to be?”  
“Correct.”  
“And your son being Mallory’s age, 16? There is no way he would have a Pokemon as it would be illegal. Is this right?”  
“Yes.”  
Mr. Elkens smiled. He could see the fear in Cameron’s father’s eyes. “One last question…working in pokebal manufacturing, you know of all the regulations and security features that must go into making a pokeball. Not following these procedures is a very serious crime. You wouldn’t have made a pokeball for your son that didn’t meet the standards just so he could illegally have a Pokemon, would you?”  
“That’s enough!” Cameron shouted without thinking. He felt every eye fixed on him. There was a moment of intense silence. It was broken by the sound of laughter coming from Elkens. “What’s so funny?”  
“You have some nerve, kid. More than your father.”  
“Don’t talk about my dad like that!” Cameron charged at Mr. Elkens. His father grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away. Mr. Elkens didn’t even flinch. He stood there and smiled.   
“Please, sir. He didn’t mean anything by it.” Mr. Morris pleaded.  
“Of course he did. Look at him. He’s got a lot of drive, a lot of spirit. More than you show, Mr. Morris.” Elkens looked at Cameron. “Now, I would hate for this to turn into something more than it is. I mean, all you did was light my daughter’s hair on fire. But you put it out, right? I’m not worried about that. I’m here for your Pokemon, young man. If you hand it over to me now, that will be the end of it. We can forget all of this ever happened.”  
Cameron pushed away from his dad’s grip. He could hear the soft sobs of his mother behind him. He and Mr. Elkens stared at each other for a moment not saying a word.  
“Very well.” Mr. Elkens turned away and motioned for his men and their Arcanines to come forward. “If you won’t give it up, I’ll find it myself.”  
“No!” Cameron yelled. “I’ll give you my Pokemon! Just leave us alone.”  
“You can’t do this! You don’t have the right or the authority!” Cameron’s father snapped.  
“I AM the authority!” Elkens shouted. “I own this region. I have every mayor, gym leader, cop, and Pokemon trainer bowing to my every command.” The two agents and Arcanines came through the door. “Find the Pokemon. Check the boy’s room first.”  
After a moment one of the agents came back down the hall holding a pokeball.   
“Well now, that wasn’t so hard.” Elkens smiled.   
“Now will you leave? Please.” Mrs. Morris asked through sobs.  
“Of course.” The two agents and their Pokemon left the house. Mr. Elkens made his way to the front door. “Oh, and by the way…I am going to see to it that you never come at me again.” Elkens reached into his jacket and pulled out a pokeball. He stepped outside the door and closed it. There was a loud popping noise as he summoned whatever Pokemon was in the pokeball.   
“Dad…I’m sorry.” Mr. Morris put his hand on Cameron’s shoulder.  
“We’ll talk about this later, son.”  
There was a loud roar and and the rush sound of fire. The windows to their house shattered all around them as flames burst through. Mrs. Morris was screaming and backed into the kitchen. The kitchen window shattered as fire seemed to surround the house.  
“We have to find a way out!” Mr. Morris shouted grabbing Cameron by the arm. He stepped toward his wife. There was a loud crack and the roof above the kitchen collapsed. “NO!”  
“MOM!”  
Mr. Morris grabbed Cameron and dragged him down the hall. “We have to get you out of here son. We have to. Come on. Cameron!”  
The house continued to fall down around them. Fire was shooting through every window. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard outside. Their vision was getting worse and worse as the smoke got thicker and thicker.  
“Get underneath it.” Mr. Morris coughed. Both he and Cameron dropped to the ground and began to crawl. They turned a corner and went through the door of the master bedroom. There was a thin window above the bed. “The window! You can fit through it, I can’t”  
“I’m not going without you!”  
“Cameron, go! Please son!”  
Cameron hesitated. His father stood up and helped lift him up to the window and forced it open. Cameron was able to barely squeeze through. Once outside, he turned himself around and reached in for his dad.  
“Dad! Come on! Try, please try!”  
Mr. Morris put his face to the opening of the window. “I love you son.” The smoke began to flood out the window. Cameron felt several hands grab him. There were firefighters all around. Several Blastoise were on scene, water jetting from the cannons coming form their shells. Cameron’s head was fuzzy from all of the smoke. He looked down the street as the firefighters lead him to a medical car. The whole neighborhood was outside observing what was going on. Cameron could make out a black SUV parked down at the end of the street before everything went dark.


End file.
